Rosalie and Emmett's story
by sparky511
Summary: My pov of how Rose and Emmett met. Rated T just in case
1. Bear Attack

**Rosalie and Emmett's Story**

** Attack**

**Rpov:**

Today I was really bored. I had been looking at myself in the mirror for… Oh I don't know four hours!? Not that I ever got tired of looking at myself it was just that I needed something to do. I left my room to see Esme to see if she had anything I could do. "Esme", I called. She was downstairs.

"What can I do for you, Rosalie?" She replied

"I'm bored, Esme." I said

"Why don't you go out for a hunt?" She said

"Okay" Bye.

I decided to go out hunting, taking my time. There was no reason to rush. I finished three does and a mountain lion, I started to walk. Slow for a vampire. After I had walked about three miles I started to smell something really delicious… A human! And a bear! I was doing so well. "Rose" I said out loud, "get a hold of yourself. You can resist it." I knew I should've run the other way, but on impulse I ran towards the smell. I was only about five miles away from the smell. I held my breath and ran as fast as I could to where I smelled the bear and the human. Now that I was two miles away I could hear it happening. The vicious bear was attacking the poor human. The human screamed and then all I heard were growls. Good thing I held my breath because the human was bleeding, bad. Once I got there the bear was just about to finish the human off. I quickly got the bear punched it and threw it into the woods. I knew if I had tried to drink the bear I would have eaten the human. Then I looked over at the human he was in really bad shape. Bleeding and unconscious. If I wanted to save him I had to get him to Carlisle. I also knew that if I had tried to save him myself I would kill him. So I started to run with the human in my arms, and still holding my breath.

**Empov:**

I was bored so I decided to call Jack, my best friend. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. When he picked up I said "Hey, Jack. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much" he said "Why what are you doing?"

"Nothing yet." I said "We should do something though, I'm bored"

"Well I can talk for a little while. I have to be at work in an hour."

"Oh. Okay" I said disappointed

"Yes, I'm sorry. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Well I thought we should go on a little hiking trip."

"Oh, maybe some other time. Are you still going to go, alone?"

"Yes."

"Well you should wait until someone could go with you."

"Are you implying that I couldn't handle it?" I asked angrily

"No. It could be dangerous, alone. If you fall or something nobody would be there to help you."

"No" I replied "I'll be fine. Bye, I have to get my supplies ready."

"Bye. And be careful."

"Okay, I will" Then I hung up the phone. I had to go get my backpack from my closet. I found it and it already had my hiking supplies in it. The only thing I added was a bag of trail mix. Then I changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt and put on my hiking boots. Then I headed to my car. When I got to my favorite trail I got out and started to walk. After I walked about two miles I got to a clearing. It had soft grass and every time I took this trail I would always stop here. I sat in the grass and took out my trail mix. I started to eat it then I heard something coming from the trees. Whatever it was it was coming fast. I got up and started to leave when I heard a growl. It was a bear. It ran in to me and knocked me to the ground. I screamed. It clawed my stomach, tearing my shirt apart. When it stepped on my head I blacked out.

**A/N: Please review. This is my first story. Hope you like it. I know its short, but its good to me. Let me know what you think**


	2. Changed

Chapter 2. Changed

**Rpov:**

As I was running and holding my breath, I looked at the human I was carrying. He had beautiful dark, curly hair. It was familiar. He reminded me of Vera's little son, Henry. Very cute. Maybe the reason I saved him was fate. Fate possibly wanted me to be with this soon to be vampire. Of course I couldn't force him into it, but there was an attraction.

Then I looked down. I was trying to keep my mind of the blood, but it was difficult. I wanted to drink him. But a bigger part of ran faster so I could get him to Carlisle. The burn in my throat was clear, but I've had some practice in dealing with my temptations before. I was about two miles from home now. I knew Edward understood what I wanted, but just in case I shouted in my head.

_Edward, I need you and Esme to get out of the house now. Have Carlisle get a spot ready. And quickly explain to him what is going on. Thank you._

I hoped he listened. He was stubborn sometimes and didn't do what you asked. He should probably leave if he knew what was best for him and Esme. They would only have to leave for about an hour, or until the venom started to heal him up a bit.

I was at the top of the driveway now. I went inside and upstairs to where I heard Carlisle. I laid him down on the hospital bed Carlisle had set up for him. AS soon as he was laid down, Carlisle bit him.

After about five minutes of me and Carlisle staring at him Carlisle spoke.

"Can you explain? I'm not mad really, but I do want an explanation." He said

"Well" I started "I was out hunting as you know" he nodded. "Then after I caught a two deer and a mountain lion, I started to walk. After about three miles I started to get a faint smell of a human and a bear. I ran to the smell holding my breath. I realized the bear was about to finish him off so I reacted. I pulled the bear off him snapped his neck and then picked up the human and carried him back here." Carlisle nodded

"Well after he wakes up you can take him hunting. Then bring him back here so we can explain everything."

"Okay." I agreed "Do you think Esme and Edward will be mad?" I asked

"Esme, no. Edward may be, but he might not be. I can't tell. He is hard to read"

"Tell me about it." I said

"Can I ask you a question, Rose?" Carlisle said

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well why did you save him? You could've just come back when you smelled him. Was there a reason?" Carlisle asked

"Well I know what you're thinking. 'Rosalie, nice? No, impossible." We both chuckled lightly. But I continued "After I killed the bear I saw something in his eyes that appealed to me. I saw something familiar. On the way home I realized who he looked like, Vera's son, Henry. Just the sweetness in his eyes and the dark, curly hair. I had to have him saved."

"Okay." Carlisle said

"Thank you by the way." I said

"I was more than happy to do it."

"Well how much longer until Edward and Esme come back?" I asked

"Um…" He looked at his watch "About 20 minutes."

"Okay. I have to go take a shower and get the blood off me."

"Alright"

Then I left and went to my room and gathered the clothes I would put on after. Then it occurred to me that I had to get rid of the clothes I had on. I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle" I said in a normal tone

"Yes, Rosalie" I heard him reply

"Can you come and take my clothes and get rid of them when I take them off?"

"Sure. I'll hand wash them quickly."

"Thank you." I said. Then went into the bathroom and took off my clothes. Then I set them on the floor right outside the bathroom door. Then I hopped in the shower.

When I finished my shower and I got dressed and I blow dried my hair, I went downstairs. They were all sitting in the living room. It was quiet so I didn't know if Esme or Edward were mad. I figured Edward knew everything and he told Esme. Edward nodded. He was Listening to my thoughts obviously.

"Well. Are you mad?" I asked. Esme replied first.

"No, I would love to have another son!" Then she hugged me. When she finished I turned to Edward.

"No." he said "Having a 'brother' would be cool. I guess. Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Is the almost vampire her responsibility?"

"Rosalie and I had a talk earlier." I assumed Carlisle replayed the conversation in his head for Edward. Then Carlisle explained it to Esme out loud. Both Esme and Edward nodded to that.

It had been three days since I saved my 'Henry'. I knew he would be coming around soon. So I went up to him to explain a little about what he had in store for him when he woke up.

**Empov:**

When I regained consciousness I was burning. The pain was worse than anything I had ever felt before in my life. Was I in Hell?! I know I wasn't perfect, but…Hell? No, that couldn't be it. I actually don't know if I'm dead. But death isn't supposed to be painful. Maybe I wasn't dead I was just in the hospital and this burning is just from all the injuries I received from that damn bear. I tried to open my eyes to look at my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, but not in a hospital. It looks like a room in a house, but not a house I know. A knew place. I had no idea where. I couldn't talk. I would probably just scream if I opened my mouth, from the pain. I had no idea how long I was unconscious. I could've been knocked out for a week. Then I heard and angel. Oh god! I must be dead. The voice was so beautiful it had to be an angel and I had to be dead.

She said "Hello. I'm Rosalie. This will be hard to explain. Look the burning you feel right now is – is" she stuttered then continued "Your becoming a vampire."

What!! I twitched a little in shock. I heard her sigh. But then she continued.

"When the conversion is complete you'll need to hunt. Please don't freak out. And I know what you're thinking. 'We are vampires so we must hunt humans'. Well our coven or family doesn't. I will explain everything later, but for now I will explain the basics. You'll be very strong, fast, and blood thirsty. All I ask is that you follow me and don't do anything else, while we're hunting. Your conversion is almost complete. And may I say that you are gorgeous."

Well I was flattered. But I also wondered if the whole being a vampire changed the way you looked. Then the burning started to fade. I was almost completely burn free. Everywhere except my throat didn't burn. I opened my eyes again to see an angel sitting next to me. She had long blonde hair and a perfect face. She must be Rosalie, the one with the beautiful voice. I also noticed when I opened my eyes, that I could see everything so perfectly clear. It was amazing. I could also hear and smell everything clearly. I sat up and looked at Rosalie. She looked at me. Then she spoke to me again.

"You know I'm Rosalie, right?" I nodded "Ok. So who are you"

Then I replied "I'm Emmett McCarty."

"Hi Emmett." she said "You need to hunt. Now." Then she took my hand and led me down stairs and out the door.

**A/N: Hi. I really hoped you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Keep reviewing. ****I**** also ****don't own twilight****. I just read every book 5 times!! **

**Bye,**

**Sparky511**


	3. First Hunt

3. First Hunt

**Empov: **

As I was following the angel downstairs I was freaking out in my head. What the hell is going on?! I see everything and hear everything perfectly. It's all very weird, but cool, in a strange way.

I had no idea who the angel was, except that her name was Rosalie. As we past the living room there were 3 other… _people_ sitting on the couches. One other woman and two men. All of them were very pale, but handsome. I looked down at my body. I had on different clothes then before. I now had on blue jeans and a short-sleeved navy shirt. Then I saw my arms. They were WHITE! This is insane.

Then the younger looking man looked over at me with sympathetic eyes. I just looked at him strange. He looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. Then he nodded, still looking at me. WEIRD!

By then we reached the door. All of the looking at my clothes and the man took about 5 seconds. I must think fast too. Then we walked out of the door and into the woods. We walked into the woods about 10 feet when the angel spoke again.

"Run with me" she said.

Then she started to run, pulling me. I started to run after .3 seconds. She was right the feeling of running felt good on my leg muscles. I ran harder and faster, letting go of her hand. I was faster, but she stayed right behind me. We ran for 10 minutes. Most of the time I forgot about the burn. After we ran for 10 minutes she spoke again.

"Emmett" She said "stop running now. You need to hunt."

At first I just looked at her then spoke. "How…?" I trailed off.

"It will come naturally. Just smell, look, listen, and follow your instincts. You'll be fine. I'll watch you get your first one then join you."

"OK." I said.

Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I smelled something delicious. I followed my nose. At first slowly then I ran. I could hear Rosalie behind me. Then as I got closer I stopped, crouched and pounced on a huge grizzly. I snapped then bit his neck. I drained him then faced Rosalie. She was smiling slightly.

"They're good, huh?" She asked. Then she smiled bigger when I smiled and wiped my mouth.

"Yes. My throat burns though."

She nodded. "You're young. You'll be okay. Now let's go and get something else." Then I nodded.

We walked and we both smelled around. We looked at each other when we smelled… deer? Then we ran. We got close to the deer stopped, crouched, pounced and drained.

It was sort of fun as well as mandatory to… It was hard to think or say the word– Vampires.

After we finished the heard we looked at each other.

"Emmett" she said "lets walk back to the house and we will explain everything to you.

"Okay." I said. Then we started to walk back to the house.

**A/N: Sorry its short, but I'm writing the next chapter right now. I'll also try to update more often too. Bye. Keep R&R-ing**


End file.
